One Of Them
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Kimi just wants to begin her new life with The Quileute Tribe, and to begin her new relationship with Jacob, but her old love comes into the picture, bringing his new love with him.
1. Habitat

**I really am starting to get on my OWN nerves. I have just finished New Moon because it took me three months to read New Moon. I'm sorry, Jacob, but you're seriously boring! Where'd all the love go then, huh? Whatever, anyways! I have decided to start writing more Twilight stories, than, Maximum Ride. I'm kinda bored of Max Ride now. TWILIGHT FREAKING ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

**By the way, I haven't finished Eclipse or Breaking Dawn, so if something's missing or something's wrong, DON'T TELL ME. You may spoil some new rule or something. **

* * *

**Kimi's POV**

Moving. It's something I do almost weekly. I never get to stay in one place for too long. Two reasons- I don't fit in with any pack that I meet, or I fit in so well, people take advantage of me, and when I say people I mean the leaders of that pack. The second reason, bloodsuckers. Spawns of the devil, sent out to kill me.

They thirst for my blood, suprisingly. I used to have a relationship with one of them, the none-tracker. He was so gorgeous, never intent on hurting me, but once I told him of what I was, he left me, left me alone to dwelve in the pain. Oh, how I can still feel those cool lips--

I yelped when the hard whip-like root whacked my face. My entire body collapsed, causing all my belongings I had securely fastened to my morphed spine, to spill over the freezing snow. My paws reached up and rubbed carelessly at the small bruise under my fur over my muzzle.

Stupid root, why'd it have to be sticking out like that?

I sighed through my black nose and decided to morph back to my human self, extreme pain coursing through my veins. The bones snapped into place, as they shortened back to their normal size. My snout almost seemed as though it melted into my fur, before that fur buried itself deep into my skin. The normal russet color of my skin returned, and I felt relieved the pain was gone. I shivered when I realized I had to get changed quickly into my old clothes. They still fit me, but they were very droopy, being worn for more than two years really got to them.

I slipped the usual attire on, before trying to hide my scent on the trees, throwing as much snow as I could over it, hoping the scent would melt with it.

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I looked down at the map I brought along with me, along with the compass that was glued to the side.

If I was just in Jefferson's border, then, I may be in the Callam County.

Oh great, it's the place that never shines.

Well, if it was the only place I could find home, then God damn it, I'll have to deal with it.

* * *

I finally came up to the road after all that forest. It was very damp in there, water dripping from every leaf and branch, always finding it's way onto my clothes.

I wiped some of the water off my forehead and sighed, leaning against a tree, my raincoat blocking me and the bark.

I pondered on the different options I had for travel.

Seemed to me the only way to get to civilization, was to walk there. Maybe find a restaurant, hope for the better.

I rolled my eyes, before I picked myself off the tree and beginning to walk on the side of the slippery road. It wasn't much trouble for me, my being a werewolf and all, it was almost as if I were walking on a smooth carpet with ballet flats instead of boots.

I was the only female werewolf known to the others. Believe it or not, packs were also common back in the other Washington, the Washington all the way across the country.

The pack began with my great-great-grandfather. He left it with my grandfather, who left it with my father, who seemed to have left it with me. I was now sixteen going on seventeen. I wasn't even sure when my birthday was, all I knew was that it was somewhere in September, and that I was going to be seventeen.

A loud horn snapped me back to reality and my head whipped up to find traffic in some highway.

Highway?

I made it! Finally! Talking to myself in my head seemed to help me pass the time smoothly.

I smiled warily and decided to walk just a little bit fruther, until most of the fog would clear up, so I would be able to see some buildings.

A store caught my attention. No wait. It wasn't a store, it was a diner! Yes! Now I could finally eat something before my stomach imploded.

I ran into it, instantly slowing in case I attarcted attention.

No one seemed to notice, so I kept walking, until i saw a nice little table in the corner, where the two windows were all fogged up. I smiled and sat down at it, placing my dark bag on the seat next to me.

A woman with dark skin came up to me, pad and pen already in hand.

" Hey there, little miss. What can I get ya?" She asked, in a nice southern tone. I smiled and ordered as much food as my budget would allow. She seemed suprised at first that all that food was for me, but she shrugged, before walking over to the counter and giving the cook the orders. I sighed through my nose and decided to lie my head over my folded arms on the table, hoping to get some rest from the past two weeks.

Before I could close my eyes, I heard rumbling laughter from outside the window. My head whipped up and I tried to peek through the foggy window. I rolled my eyes when I began to wipe at it.

Five boys, no, _men, _were hopping out of a pickup truck, laughing insanely, as if one had just slipped and fallen, when they all got out swiftly. I gulped at how amazing they looked. They had dark russet skin, with bulky arms at their sides, their halters tight over their skin. Two of them were laughing together, exchanging high fives. I gasped at the one at the right. He had the lightest skin there, but still dark and russet, the only one with the black halter. His hair was cropped short, as his low cut jeans dropped over his skin. I sucked my lips and looked away, realizing the woman had already placed my food in front of me.

I decided to just forget about those boys and focus on my hunger.

My stomach growled loudly in response, though it didn't attract attention. I quickly began to dig into the steak laid out in front of me. I had two other plates filled with hot, steaming, luxurious food. I licked my lips once I finished with the steak. I was a werewolf, so I had to eat as much as my stomach would allow, and as much as my body needed.

I heard a bit laughter begin again in the group that had walked in. It seemed as though the boy that stood out the most, had started a joke or something. I frowned, feeling a bit selfish. I deserved family like that. I deserved friends like that.

I deserved a home like that.

But I knew that those chances were very slim, as was my chance at survival. If I couldn't find a pack to stay with, I'd have to travel all across the country again.

But I would have to try here, try as hard as I could with whatever tribe I would find.

I finished up with my food, and as I walked over to the counter to pay, but the boy that I seemed a bit interested in zoomed in front of me. He laid out the twenties I was ready to pay, and whispered something to the woman behind the counter, the woman who had served me.

He turned and stared at me for a moment, before he winked suggestively and smiled, walking off towards his friends. My eyebrows pulled together and I turned back to the woman.

" Already paid for, hun. That boy, Jacob, he paid for your food. Real nice boy, you should go on and talk to him. He's pretty respected around, so I've heard, and he's had some issues." The woman whispered to me, gesturing to this so-called Jacob. I turned my head to him and realized he was smiling, staring at me with friendly, dark eyes. I gulped and decided I _would_ make a fool of myself in front of five suggestively hot men. Wow.

I walked over with my boots making no such noise, even though they were incredibly wet. I bit down on my lower lip and stood beside the biggest man out of all of them. I scanned the group and realized I must of interrupted some joke or something. They all kept their stern faces, looking up at me through their eyelashes. I turned to Jacob, who seemed to be waiting for something, a huge grin stretching his face. I looked down at my hands, and played with my pinky.

" Um, thanks for, um," I cleared my throat, a strand of my silky black hair running across my face," paying for my stuff. I really, uh, appreciate it. Er, thanks again." I said, nodding slightly, lifting my head so I could meet Jacob's eyes. I slapped myself mentally for being such a ninny, stuttering in front of an uber-hot guy, right there!

He smiled, and lifted his immense hand, possibly for a shake. I took it with my small one and shook it lightly, partly suprised at how toasty it felt wrapped around my tiny hand. I let it go and smiled at him, before turning to the others and nodding a bye. I turned around quickly and sprinted as fast as I could out of that diner. A gentle, but booming voice made me turn around.

" Wait!" Jacob called, waving his hand for me to stop. He came running, making me stop right at the entrance of the parking lot. I didn't really care much of the danger, but of Jacob. I smiled and turned around completely, shining that smile to Jacob. He smiled himself, his lips pulling over his pearly white teeth, the grin reaching up to his eyes.

" Yeah?" I asked, my bag still slung around my back, as my hands played around in front of me.

" Um, I was wondering, if you're not busy this afternoon, maybe you could hang out with me and my friends. I'm Jacob, by the way." He said, holding out his hand. I smiled and wrapped my petite hand around his.

" I know, the lady told me." I said. still smiling. Jacob smiled and laughed lightly, but it still echoed loudly in my ears. He was so big, so muscular, yet seemed so young, that little childish glint in his eyes.

" And sure, I'll hang out with you guys. I really don't have any other place to go." I said, letting his hand go, and allowing mine to drop at my side. Jacob's eyes sparkled with enthusiam and he called out to his friends. They seemed to listen, even though they were all the way at the other end of the restaurant, completely tone deaf of anyone from the outside.

" Yeah?" The biggest one called, walking over to Jacob. He turned to me and stared through curious eyes. I smiled at him and held out my hand for a greeting. He took it with his large one and gasped inaudibly, as he snapped his gaze at my hand. He seemed to be amazed that it was just as warm as his. I knew that this was abnormal. You only get to be this hot when you're a werewolf.

" What was your name again?" Jacob asked, turning to me with narrowed eyes, as if he were confused on some difficult math problem.

" Kimi, Kimi Lasata." I said, smiling. Jacob smiled at the accent I made with my name. He turned to the big one again.

" Kimi said she'd hang out with us. And I think it'd be a good idea. Maybe we could show her around La Push." He said, smiling friendishly. The big one looked me over and pondered whether or not I should go. Jacob seemed hopeful. I was as well.

" Sure. Kimi, right?" The big one asked, pointing at me. I nodded and smiled.

" I'm Sam, Sam Uley, and here's Embry, Jared, and Paul." The big one said, pointing out to the different men behind him. I nodded at them, and they nodded back.

" Well, come on, now. I don't wanna just stand here all day," Paul said, irritated, He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out the keys. Sam hopped into the passenger's seat, while Jacob and the rest glided into the back of the truck. I climbed in, sitting next to Jacob.

" So, how long have you been in Forks?" He asked, lacing his fingers together.

" Eh, couple o' minutes, really. I just got here." I said, with slight indifference. Jacob nodded and looked away, towards the small window that allowed him to see Paul and Sam.

" What about your parents? Shouldn't they be here with you?" Jacob asked, transfering his attention to me again. I frowned and looked down, my thumbs playing together.

" They're not here, not alive. They died when I was only six. So I had to stay with my grandparents. But they died two years ago. So I had to travel from time to time." I stated, looking up at Jacob with glass eyes. Sure, I was lying about the whole grandparents thing, but that was my cover. Jacob bit his lower lip and looked down.

" I know how you feel. My mom died a few years ago." He said, still looking down. I bit my own lower lip in sorrow and patted his back.

" Not to sound preachy and all, but she's in a better place now, watching over you and thinking ' That's my boy. Jealous much?' to the other souls." I said, rubbing Jacob's back in comfort, trying to cheer him up. He looked up and smiled at me, before spreading his arms out in a welcome embrace. I sucked my lips and wrapped my arms around his fit waist, hoping I wouldn't start crying on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back soothingly and placed his cheek on the top of my hair. I sighed into his chest and smiled against it, feeling tremendously high.

" Alright, lovebirds, We're here!" Paul called, snapping me out of my daze. I let go of Jacob and glared at the back Paul's dark head. Jacob smiled at me once I turned back, and I smiled back, slipping off the back of the truck as clamly and quietly as he did. I turned to look at the old, red house that was in front of me. The wood was bloated and damp, definitely a result of the rain. I turned to Jacob.

" Is this your house?" I asked, pointing towards it. Jacob sighed and shook his head.

" Unfortunately, yes. I wonder if my dad's here, hey dad!" He called out. Before I knew it, a man wheeled behind the screen door, in his wheelchair. I bit my lip and wondered what caused that.

The man seemed to be ancient, with long flowing hair, and a cowboy hat. He smiled like a grandfather would and waved at his son.

" Hey Jacob! Did you bring a new friend?" He called, turning to me. I gulped and nodded, walking up the steps to open the door for the man, but he seemed to open it himself.

" Now, what's your name, little lady?" He asked, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it stiffly.

" Um, Kimi Lasata, sir. From the Conoy tribe in DC." I said, smiling suppresingly. The man smiled and returned his hand.

" I'm Billy Black. Pleasure to meet you, Kimi." He turned to the foggy mountains that shined in the distance."

" I'd like to welcome you to La Push."

* * *

**Tell me whatcha think.**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
